


Kiss

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Harry Osborn, Precious Peter Parker, Romeo and Juliet References, Smiles, rainy day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: “Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged,” he whispered, Peter turning to lay on his side.“Then my lips have the sin that they took,” Peter whispered back, Harry’s thumb softly brushing his cheek.“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again,” With that Harry leaned inHarry comes over to work on some English homework, Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. It doesn’t take long before the boys decide to take a break and end up sharing their own little Romeo and Juliet moment.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic I wrote because my head doesn't want to work on my bigger projects. I hope you like it 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated :3

Peter shuffled into the kitchen sleepily, all rumpled pyjamas and bleary eyes. His hair stuck up in all directions.   
Tony, already in his suit, watched in amusement as Peter wandered over, wrapped his arms around him and all but nuzzled into him,  
“Morning sunshine,” Tony greeted, smiling into his coffee mug as he wrapped one arm around the teen.   
“Morning,” Peter mumbled, smiling sleepily into his Dad’s chest.   
“So, what are your plans for today Bambino?”   
“Harry’s coming over so we can work on our English homework together,” Peter yawned, “What about you?”   
“I’ve got a meeting that’s gonna take most of the day,” Tony answered, kissing Peter’s head when he whined, “I know, I’m sorry bud. Harry can stay until I get back, keep you company okay?”   
“Can he sleep over?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony with his puppy eyes.  
“Sure thing Bambino,” the billionaire smiled, ruffling the teens hair.   
Checking his watch Tony saw it was time to go and downed the last of his coffee,   
“Okay I gotta go before your mama kills me, I’ll call you when I’m on my way back okay?”   
“Okay Dad, love you.” Peter hugged him tightly, smiling when Tony returned the gesture.   
“Love you too bug.”   
With that the man placed a kiss on Peter’s forehead and headed to the elevator, answering his phone to an angry Pepper.   
Peter smiled and shook his head, getting himself some breakfast before Harry came over. 

Peter had just finished setting his stuff by the ceiling to floor window when FRIDAY announced that Harry had arrived,   
“Send him up Fri,” Peter smiled, grabbing snacks and drinks from the kitchen.   
“Hey Pete,” Harry smiled as he walked in, backpack on his back.   
“Hey Harry,” Peter grinned, wrapping his arms around the other teen in a hug.   
“You ready to get to work?” Peter asked.  
“Sure,” Harry replied with a smile, keeping his arms around Peter.   
“Uh Harry, you gotta let me go first,” Peter smiled.   
“But your warm and comfy,” Harry whined playfully as his fingers lightly tickled Peter’s sides, making the smaller teen squirm.   
“Harry stop it, that tickles,” Peter laughed, feeling Harry grin into his shoulder before he let go and smiled at him.   
“Okay, now I’m ready to get to work,” Harry beamed as he sat down and started to get his books out, Peter just smiled and joined him. 

An hour later found the two boys sitting opposite other with their legs crossed, textbooks in their laps and their papers just beside them.   
“How the heck did anyone understand this guy?” Harry asked, “I mean seriously listen to this, The date is out of such prolixity: We’ll have no Cupid hoodwink’d with a scarf. What does that even mean?”   
“I dunno man,” Peter shrugged, “I’m just as lost as you are.”  
“Your lost? But you’re a genius,” Harry said in bewilderment.   
“Yeah a genius in science, not English,” Peter replied, putting his books beside him and stretching his back.   
“Time for a break,” He announced, standing to get more snacks.   
When the smaller teen walked back into the room he saw Harry laying down, his book held above him,   
“Pete tell me, in what universe would anyone say this? O Romeo, Romeo!” Harry said in a high-pitched voice making Peter chuckle as he sat down,  
“Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I’ll no longer be a Capulet,” Harry finished dramatically, looking over at Peter.   
The younger teen was on his back laughing at Harry’s exaggerated interpretation, arms wrapped around his stomach. His friend never failed to amuse him.   
“I will never understand Shakespeare,” Harry told him with a smile, chuckling along with Peter’s contagious laughter. 

After their laughter died down, the two teens just lay there listening to the rain pattering against the window.   
Harry skimmed through his playbook while Peter rest his eyes, a small smile on his face.   
“Hey, I found the kiss scene,” Harry announced moving so he lay next to Peter. As Harry began reading Peter tilted his head slightly, his eyes following the words.   
“They kiss again,” Harry finished, turning his head to look at Peter. The smaller teen had a small smile on his face, Harry returning it as he turned to lay on his side.   
Harry reached out his hand and cupped Peter’s cheek,  
“Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged,” he whispered, Peter turning to lay on his side.   
“Then my lips have the sin that they took,” Peter whispered back, Harry’s thumb softly brushing his cheek.   
“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again,” With that Harry leaned in and gently pressed their lips together, giving Peter chance to pull away if he wanted to.   
After a few seconds Harry pulled away and smiled softly at Peter, the smaller teen smiled back.  
The two of them leaned in again, their lips meeting in a deeper kiss. The two teens smiled and wrapped their arms around each other, the rain continuing to tap on the window.


End file.
